


Rain

by emeiyonemillion



Series: Starrison Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, dhani saves the day, hey look theres dhani this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: George and Ringo's walk in the garden have a wet interruption
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Starrison Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909252
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Starrison Week





	Rain

Ringo took a deep breath of the sweet scents of thousands of flowers all swirled into one pleasant mass, and he was in the middle of it. But he wasn't alone in this flower-filled paradise; George walked next to him, their fingers intertwined. There was a soft tug at his hand as George pulled away slightly to smell a light blue flower with petals like a veil. Ringo smiled. George was always so gentle and carefree in his garden. It was probably the thing he was most proud of- well, that and Ringo of course. It just made him so happy seeing his boyfriend happy. And although gardening wasn't something he particularly enjoyed, he was always quick to help George out when he needed it. And long walks with him through it were always so peaceful and relaxing. 

The Sun tucked behind a large cloud, and George looked up to the sky.

"Looks like it's gonna rain," he said, hand shielding his eyes from nothing. 

"Oh? Looks like we'd better pick up the pace here," Ringo chuckled and George nodded. They continued walking, just a tad bit faster until a loud rumbling roar came from the gray sky. "Shit," Ringo cursed under his breath. George flinched. 

"Let's go this way, we'll get back faster." George pointed to an opening in some hedges following a trail and led Ringo in. The tiniest raindrop suddenly hit his nose and he blinked, now leading Ringo in a speedwalk. Another raindrop hit his arm, the soft hiss of rainfall filling the sky. It progressively got louder, dark circles starting to spot the two's clothing. "I can see it, we're almost there."

"George, you live in a mansion, you can see it five miles down the road," Ringo yelled over more roaring thunder, trying to keep up with George's jog. There wasn't reason to jog as they were both already completely soaked but it seemed necessary. Finally they reached the door, hair sticking to their foreheads and water running down their arms. George turned to Ringo.

"Do you have the keys?" Ringo patted his pockets and shook his head. "WHAT?!"

"I thought you had them!" More thunder rumbled in the distance. 

"Oh my- Dhani!" George yelled, banging on the door in hopes his son would hear him. "Dhani, open the door, we got caught in the rain!" No response. George sighed a frustrated sigh and leaned against the door, trying to figure out a way inside. Then finally Dhani came to their rescue, and George practically fell on top of him. 

"Dad? Why are you wet?" Thunder boomed, closer than before now. "Oh."

"Yeah." George got up and led Ringo inside. "C'mon Ringo, let's get dried off. Don't want to catch a cold, do we?" Ringo nodded, ignoring the set of keys he felt absentmindedly putting his hands in his pocket.


End file.
